There exist many conventional wetland roof (WR) systems around the world because there are real needs for clean environment such as clean water, clean air, and green living areas. However, none provides both domestic waste water treatment from effluent septic tanks and aesthetic decoration for houses in urban cities in developing countries such as Vietnam.
The WR system disclosed in CN102518265A is used to treat rainwater to meet the reuse standard. This conventional WR system includes a waterproof layer of roofing construction, laying across the root layer waterproof layer, layer on top of every root laying drainage channels, followed by the laying of eco-filler layer and mix the filler layer drainage channels, the mixed filler layer erection of water distribution supervisor and water distribution pipes. This WR system does not treat domestic waste water and fail to provide aesthetic beauty to houses in urban areas.
Yet in another conventional roof wetland system described in CN202391027U does not include any plants. Like the previous WR system, this roof wetland system is used to treat rainwater to meet the reuse standard. This WR system includes a budding roof, a waterproof layer, a root-proof layer, an ecological packing layer, a mixed packing layer, plant vectors. Again, this roof wetland system does not treat domestic waste water for reuse and does not provide any aesthetic values in urban areas.
The green roof system described in CN 101538915A only treats rainwater. It collects rainwater and circle such water for irrigation purpose. The green roof system includes roofing, planting layer, a joint all-welded stainless steel waterproof layer on the roof covering, the planting layer on the stainless steel waterproof layer. It does not have any plants for environmental benefits and aesthetic values. In addition, it does not treat domestic waste water.
Therefore what is needed is a wetland roof system capable of treating domestic waste water and providing aesthetic and environmental values to houses in urban areas.